time travel
by Annepan
Summary: its a story about me traveling trough time. with a little romance in it.


time Travel.

''Yes!''I cried when my aunt asked if I wanted to be her tester for her time travel project. Of course I wanted. I ducked down in history for a location and time to choose. Of course I chose the Caribbean in 1602. I've always been crazy for pirates, and now I can finally learn about MUCH more about them! "Shall I find the Black Pearl?" I asked my aunt. 'Or The Flying Dutchmen? "My aunt said nothing. She knew this was dangerous and that I was a child. I hate the word child. It sounds so .. childish. However, I started to draw. I fought with Davy Jones. It was a great drawing. Look out, folks! Anne will make history! "Do you look out for scurvy?" My mother asks. "Of course. when I go back? Or will I poof back? "My aunt says that after two days I'm automatically poofing back. "When can I go!" I get the machine. It looks like a mega phone booth. The time machine comes on. WROEEEWNMMM! That sound makes the machine. "MAM, BYE! If things go wrong I get back, I swear! "  
>I go there. On the road. Alone. I just ended up somewhere on the dock of Bonaire. You could smell the salty water. So blue. So pure. There is a market going on. "Is that ... YES! The black pearl! "Oh, just get other clothes. I buy pirate typically clothing, pull them on and go on a trip. I step aboard the black pearl. The captain looks at me funny, so I say: 'I'm a pirate girl wannabe, about 2 days I'm gone. "And the captain nodded. I thought it was a good time to wander around and look. I see a boy of my age, at most 13. because of that I am going to him. "Hey! Ever heard of female pirates? They exist! " " Hi, my name is Bryan. I'm the son of the captain. My mother wanted to be a pirate, when she was murdered. " Says the boy. "Oh, how awful .. " I said . "Do I have to identify your cabin?" Bryan said gently. I said yes and followed him to my cabin. Its seems small, but it is gorgeous! "HAMMOCK !' I screamed. "I know it's not the most comfortable bed, but," I interrupt the guy and say 'I love HAMMOCKS! " We looked at each other a long time. Now I realize how good he looks. Black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a very cute mole on his cheek. What would he think? Suddenly I feel all warm inside. He puts his hand on my shoulder slowly. No, I can not fall in love in these two days, that is just not good. Its bad. I cant. No, no closer, no. "Uh ... listen, I .. I really just need to ... what do you call that? Just the bathroom? "I think so," says Bryan. "Beautiful, I must really go!"<br>I run away, far away from Bryan. "Could I call them? ... wait, they cannot see me? I hope they don't .. 'Hello? Anne, can you hear me? "That's impossible, that sounds like my aunt! "Anne?" Oh, I have an earpiece in? How strange, this thing is invisible too! "Oh Auntie, I think I fell in love, we can't i take him with me?" "No, Anne, sorry, you cannot. you just know him one day!" I hear her say. 'Then .. I will remain here, "'but Anne, that's insane!" "Aunt, I gotta go. G-BYE! "And I run back to Bryan. I grab his hand. "Bryan. I must tell you something. I'm from the future. I got to go back when two days are history.. . I may be able to stretch, but .. Then maybe I'll never see you again, and I think-, " he kisses me. He kisses me! HE kisses ME ! He takes me down and kisses me. Just like that! I wrap my arms around him. And suddenly I know. I know that I want to be with him, forever... "This will not be forever, but I'll never forget you," Bryan said. What he said was true. But, I CAN do without him?  
>It was evening. "I go to sleep. See you tomorrow. " I said. "Wait." Says Bryan. "I'll sleep with you, I mean, together, in your Cabin..." "Bryan, no, soon your father will notice and I am -" Brian interrupted me and said, "You talk too much." "I will forever be with you ..' Once we in the hammock, I put my head on his chest. "If this is the past, I do not want to go .. " Bryan says: " I'm going WITH you. ' ' NO! You must stay here! I'll stay here! I talk too much again, or not? "Bryan said nothing. "We are still young .. Fortunately I will not be forced to marry someone... "I kiss him. Bryan grabs me again. "We're feeling like knowing each other for years. And this sounds weird, but ... I really don't want you to leave me, ever .. " Bryan whispered.<br>2 days later. I talked with Aunt, and it is possible that two people go back. But I can stay here .. "Bryan, I stay here.. I go once a month "home" .. do you mind? " I ask. "As long as you're happy." Bryan said, and he stared at me. He is so sweet.. No sooner said than done. I left after three weeks, when the trip was over, two days back home. I had decided to Bryan to learn about the future, so he could come with me, later.  
>Little by little, Bryan learned more and more about the future, and he wanted to go too!. I kept saying, later. Later, we live together in the future. I promise you. And he always gives me the tickle dead... ... "Honey, how is your reading? are you processing? " I ask. Bryan responds with a murmur, and a proud look. He shows his paper. It says:<br>Darling. Later I go with you in the future, because I tink you the sweetest girl forever. I will always bee with you,  
>How sweet. He does not know what he is doing wrong, and that it can be difficult to explain. He will learn it ..<p>

4 years later, he finally learned enough. We go 'home'. We are ready, and FLASH! We are heading into 2015. Bryan and i. Now just hop he's gonna like it.


End file.
